Units COH:EaW
Far East Campaign (North Africa) United Forces Southern Army Infantry ---- Support Engineers (Pioneers) ---- SaZM.6 (Rifle), Barsa-Gun 09-33 (Flamethrower) ---- The Support Engineers of the United Forces Southern Army not only had to perform construction and demolition tasks during the heat of battle, but also during the heat of their inhospitable desert surroundings. ---- Expeditionary Force Troopers (Bersaglieri) ---- KpRM.99 (Rifle), Compact Service Automatic (Pistol), MaZ.45 (Submachine Gun), M.46 ATR (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- The mainline infantry of the Republic Expeditionary Force, the EXF Troopers hardly lacked bravery or expertise, being trained in the harsh deserts of Norta. However, the formation gained somewhat of a bad reputation on the battlefield, thanks equally in part to the obsolescence of their equipment and the inexperience of their officers at the beginning of the campaign in Barb. A number of disastrous defeats and costly surrenders during the first year of the Far East campaign left the unit and it's once prestigious image in shambles, forcing the UF to transfer better supplied and led Territorial Army reserves from other fronts to avoid a full-scale defeat. By ERA 09-53, the entire EXF contingent of the United Forces in Barb was redeployed to assist in the Battle for Varia, where they performed marginally better, before being disbanded in ERA 09-56. ---- Marksman Trooper (Sniper) ---- SaZm.6 (Scoped Rifle) ---- Regular Army soldiers who excelled in marksmanship were often equipped with scoped rifles to improve their aim even further. On the dusty plains of the Barbine expanse, with little obstacles or cover besides sand dunes, a hidden sniper could cause unimaginable havoc for the enemy and their advancing infantry. Several sniper aces that fought in the Far East Campaign would be withdrawn to serve as instructors at the Grey Wolf sniper school in Norta, or to join veteran formations in the Invasion of Heartland. The environments of the two theatres could not be more different than each other, however, forcing a lot of previous aces to adapt to survive. ---- Republic Troopers (Grenadiers) ---- SaZm.6 (Rifle), MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun), M.46 ATR (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- The Republic Troopers were the mainline infantry of the Territorial Army, famous for their versatility in their training and equipment, as well as excellent unit cohesion. The formation was pivotal in the success against Causeway in ERA 09-49, as well as the driving force behind the spearhead into Varia in ERA 09-50. A contingent of Troopers were sent to the Far Eastern deserts of Barb in ERA 09-52 to bolster the defence against the invading Imperials, who had routed the poorly equipped Expeditionary Army sent in the previous year. The Republic Troopers fought with valour in the theatre, thanks to their superior leadership and multifaceted fighting ability, managing to slow the Imperial advance and further adding to their exemplary battle record. A core of veterans from the Barb campaign were once again redeployed for the campaign against Heartland in mid ERA 09-52, where they faced their greatest challenge yet. Those remaining in the country eventually succeeded in driving out the Imperials after over five long years of fighting. ---- Territorial Army Officer (Officer) ---- Republic Automatic 09-12 (Pistol) ---- During the first stages of the war, the chain of victories won by the United Forces in Causeway, Varia and later Heartland were, in a large part, thanks to superior tactics and leadership of the invaders. The command structure of the Imperials was one that was complex and obfuscated by tradition - field officers were instructed to adhere strictly to doctrine, and to wait for input by superiors before committing their forces to battle, and were characteristically slow to react. By contrast, UF Officers lead from the front, and were allowed a degree of independence in their tactical manoeuvres that allowed opportunity and ingenuity to be a driving force in the battle. This combat prowess won them the trust and admiration of their subordinates, in addition to that of the enemy's - in the Far Eastern theatre, it became known that a number of Imperial troops were infatuated by several brilliant UF commanders, who eclipsed their own leaders with powerful and inventive battle tactics and unique charisma. ---- ^Republic Marine Recon Forces (Luftwaffe Squad) ---- SaZm.6 (Rifle), MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun) ---- The Recon Force serves as the intelligence gathering section of the Republic Marines. ---- ^UFSOU Paratroopers (Fallschirmjagers) ---- SaZm.6 (Rifle), MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun), M.46 ATR (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- The Airborne Corps of the United Forces, the UFSOU Paratroopers, were first established in ERA 09-45. Considered to be special forces under the command of the notorious Special Operations Unit, their extensive training and combat proficiency justified this in field during their baptism of fire - they were deployed behind the lines in Causeway, and succeeded in harassing enemy forces by performing ambushes and destroying targets of opportunity. This excellent record continued in the Far East, where they would often be dropped into enemy territory to disrupt the Imperial's overland supply routes. For these operations, the troopers were well supplied and armed, utilizing a large number of various specialist weapon designs. ---- ^Republic Marine Raiders (Panzergrenadiers) ---- SaZm.6 (Rifle), MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun), M.46 ATR (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- The Marine Raiders were the elite rifle divisions that served as the tenacious and formidable core of the Republic's Expeditionary Army in the Far East. Equipped with modern weapons and lead effectively by experienced troops, the Raiders bolstered the understrength EXF Troopers, inspiring discipline in the ranks through combat prowess. '' ---- '^Marine Anti-Tank Riflemen''' (Tank Busters) ---- MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun), M.46 ATR (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- The Model.46 Anti-Tank rifle was a medium-calibre anti-armour infantry weapon first deployed in ERA 09-47. The single shot weapon fired a thin, but heavy bullet with a high muzzle velocity, enabling the projectile to defeat flat armour up to 25mm thick. Effective against most Imperial agile tanks seen in the theatre, the weapon was quickly outclassed by the appearance of more robust medium tanks, which could frequently not be penetrated even from the sides. ---- Team Weapons and Artillery ---- SKG-3 General Purpose Machine Gun (MG34 Heavy Machine Gun Squad) ---- SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun), MaZ.50 (Submachine Gun) ---- The SKG-3 was the earlier predecessor to the more famous SKG-4. It was based on an earlier design known as the SKG-2, which entered service in ERA 09-21. Due to availability issues of the SKG-2, the improved SKG-3 was put into mass production shortly before the outbreak of the offensive in ERA 09-49, for use by infantry and on armoured vehicles. Due to its light weight, the SKG-3 was usable both as a squad support weapon, equipped with a bipod, or as a stationary MG, mounted on a tripod. The latter variant allowed for better stability, improving accuracy and suppression potential. The relative expense of the weapon meant it was supplemented, halfway through the conflict, with the more cost-effective SKG-4. The open bolt and relative complexity of the gun impacted reliability in the harsh sandy conditions of Barb - it's replacement, which was simpler and featured ergonomic improvements that allowed it to function much better. '' ---- '''Klm.78mm Mortar' (GrW. 34 8cm Mortar Team) ---- K/0948 Klm.78mm (78mm Mortar), SaZM.6 (Rifle) ---- The K/0948 78mm Mortar was a medium infantry mortar used by the UF during the ERA 09-55 War. The weapon was cheap to produce, and although foreign mortars bested it at range, it was well liked by crews for its rate of fire and easy disassembly, features that allowed the crews to perform, as well as quickly react to, counter-battery fire. Along with the standard high explosive round, the tube could launch smoke and incendiary rounds. ---- KAtw.37mm Anti-Tank Gun (Pak36/37mm Anti-Tank Gun) ---- K/0930 KAtw.37mm (Anti-Tank Gun), Republic Automatic 09-12 (Pistol) ---- The K/0930 37mm anti-tank gun was introduced in ERA 09-30, serving as the standard anti-tank weapon of the infantry forces of the UF during the first few years of the ERA 09-55 Offensive. The gun saw almost very little combat during the two decades leading up to the war, as during this time conflict was limited to border skirmishes, with few enemy armoured actions. When battle commenced in ERA 09-49, the gun was found to be completely inadequate against medium and heavy enemy armour - the short-barrelled, low-velocity gun fired small calibre shells that could only defeat light tanks. Although work immediately commenced on it's replacement, the gun was still the standard anti-tank gun of the Southern Front units sent to counter the Imperial invasion of Barb in ERA 09-51 - there it found little moderate success against the lightly armoured "Desert Agiles" that equipped the Imperials initially, but as higher numbers of medium tanks entered the theatre, the UF instead had to press their 90mm and 105mm artillery guns into anti-tank roles. By ERA 09-53, a high-penetration HEAT round was developed for the gun to augment the many numbers of K/0930s in service, but this suffered from accuracy and range issues, and was far from the ideal solution of complete replacement - the gun was only retired after the end of the Total War in ERA 09-58. ---- Klgw.75mm Light Gun (leIG 18 75mm) ---- K/0939 Klgw.75mm (75mm Light Gun), Republic Automatic 09-12 (Pistol) ---- The K/0935 is a short-barreled 75mm artillery gun used by the UF during the ERA 09-55 war. Designated as an "Infantry Gun", the weapon functioned similarly to a mortar, but with greater range and explosive power. The gun was placed upon a wheeled carriage for towing by vehicle or infantry, and could be disassembled for relocation through rough terrain. A gun shield protected the operators from small arms fire and shrapnel. The 75mm HE shell that was normally fired could be used to target infantry and fortifications at short range, however gunners were also equipped with hollow charge rounds to damage enemy light and medium armoured vehicles. ---- ^KAaw.20mm Anti-Aircraft Gun (Flak 30 20mm) ---- K/0940 KAaw.20mm (20mm Autocannon) ---- The 20mm Multipurpose cannon was designed originally to combat aircraft, with its low cost and light weight allowing it to be deployed quickly and in large numbers. However, the shell fired was found to be ineffective to deal with high-flying, armoured aircraft encountered after the gun was designed. While meandering in surface-to-air combat, the gun found a new lease of life against ground targets, where the rate of fire and explosive munition allowed it to deal with enemy infantry and light armoured units, functioning in essence as a super-heavy machine gun ---- ^KAaw.20mm(4) Anti-Aircraft Gun (Flakvierling 38 20mm) ---- K/0949 KAaw.20mm(4) (20mm Autocannon) ---- The K/0949 Anti-Aircraft Gun was the combination of four 20mm guns fitted to a single mount. Introduced to replace the single-barrelled K/0940, the new quad-gun improved rate of fire to a blistering 1800 rounds per minute, allowing it to quickly flood a target zone with fire. When deployed against infantry, light armour and low-flying aircraft, the effect of the weapon was devastating - however, the range and power issues of the small 20mm round persisted, limiting its effectiveness against more distant aerial targets. ---- ^KAtw.58mm Anti-Tank Gun (Pak 38 50mm Anti-Tank Gun) ---- K/0949 KAtw.58mm (58mm Anti-Tank Gun), Republic Automatic 09-12 (Pistol) ---- The K/0949 58mm anti-tank gun was developed after the lacklustre performance of the earlier 37mm in Causeway in ERA 09-49. Using a larger calibre shell, the 58mm had improved range and penetration over the 37mm, in that it could actually defeat the frontal armour of medium tanks. However, the guns took longer to produce and were prioritized for delivery to forces fighting Heartland, and so many units in other theatres were stuck with their older, ineffective guns for many years after it was introduced in ERA 09-50. ---- ^KMpw.90mm Multipurpose Gun (Flak 36/88mm AA/AT) ---- K/0949 KMpw.90mm (90mm Cannon) ---- The KMpw.90mm gun was one of the most fearsome weapons used by the United Forces during the ERA 09-55 Total War. Introduced in ERA 09-49 to serve as the primary heavy anti-aircraft gun of the artillery forces, the gun was quickly found to be just as useful against ground targets as airborne ones. The gun had significantly better range, power and accuracy than all other anti-tank guns in service at that time, and was one of the only weapons able to penetrate the frontal armour of the Imperial heavy tanks. In addition to anti-tank duties, the gun could serve as artillery, either indirectly by firing low-charge shells in a ballistic arc, or as a direct bunker-buster using potent high-explosive rounds. The gun was especially feared in Barb, where the open terrain of the Far Eastern desert permitted gunners to fire at maximum range, which was significantly longer than the tank guns and field guns used by the Imperials during the early stages of the war. The versatility and effectiveness of the 90mm lead it to be manufactured in large numbers during the war. ---- ^KFHw.105mm Howitzer (105mm LeFH 18/40) ---- K/0944 KFHw.105mm ' (105mm Howitzer) ---- ''The most common field artillery gun used by the UF during the ERA 09-55 conflict, the K/0944 fired a relatively powerful 105mm shell, which possessed decent range. Originally intended to be towed by horses, the gun was modified part way through the war to include road wheels on its carriage to allow the weapon to be towed by motorized vehicles. Well liked by crews for its rate of fire and accuracy, the 105 remained standard until ERA 09-64. ---- '''^KRlw.200mm(5) Rocket Launcher (210mm Nebelwerfer 42) ---- K/0950 KRlw.200mm(5) (200mm Rocket Launcher), Republic Automatic 09-12 (Pistol) ---- The K/0950 was a five-tube 200mm rocket artillery piece, originally developed alongside the 70mm, six-tube K/0949, for use by the United Forces in their ERA 09-49 Offensive against Causeway. The breech-loaded weapon fired it's rockets sequentially to allow the recoil to settle between each launches, and had an effective range of around 7 kilometres. The larger rockets of the K/0950 could carry more explosives than it's smaller-calibre counterpart, and were deployed to great effect during the weapon's combat debut in Causeway, and again in Barb - the rocket launcher's ability to saturate an area with fire was incredibly demoralizing for the attacking Imperials, who lacked a similar weapon of their own. A significant disadvantage of the launcher was the dust cloud caused by firing the weapon - this in addition to it's distinctive launch signature meant the guns could be easily discovered and engaged with counter-battery fire. ---- Unarmoured/Light Vehicles ---- Strauss QM-39 Recon Motorcycle (Motorcycle) ---- SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The QM-39 was a two-cylinder, flat engine combat motorcycle first manufactured by the Drebland-based company Strauss in ERA 09-40. It was used extensively by various branches of the United Forces, including both front line and military police formations, and deployed in a number of roles from reconnaissance to liaison. The vehicle could reach up to 70mph when on roads, but also functioned well off road thanks to a hardy suspension system and high-power engine - in the Barbine deserts, motorcyclists could outmanoeuvre almost all other forms of ground transport. Some models were fitted with a sidecar sporting a pintle-mounted machine gun, affording the vehicle some degree of self-defence at the cost of mobility. ---- K/219 SVP-5 Halftrack (Sdkfz 251 Halftrack) ---- SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SVP-5 was the first Republic halftrack designed for the front lines; based on similar, earlier designs used for towing artillery guns, the SVP-5 was a departure in several key areas, most notably the addition of armour and armament. Introduced in ERA 09-48, the vehicle was capable of carrying a squad of eight troops into battle, and could provide supporting fire with on-board machine guns. Unfortunately, the thin armour plating on the vehicle made it and its passengers extremely vulnerable, as shells, mines and even small arms could penetrate the vehicle. Despite these shortcomings, the vehicle was deployed in large numbers and pressed into many different roles throughout the conflict. ---- Kmu/034 SMD Anti-Aircraft Gun Carrier (Flak38/20mm Opel Blitz) ---- K/0940 KAaw.20mm (20mm Autocannon) ---- The combination of the K/0940 20mm autocannon mounted on the flat-bed of the SMD Standard Utility lorry resulted in a rudimentary but cost-effective solution to the problem of convoy protection during the campaign in the Far Eastern desert. While the vehicle lacked any armour protection and exposed the gunnery crew to small-arms fire, the vehicle allowed the trucks of the supply columns to engage attacking aircraft in addition to soft ground targets. ---- Katv/220 SVP-6.d1 Command Halftrack (Sdkfz 252 Command Halftrack) ---- Unarmed ---- The d1 variant of the SVP-6 Light Halftrack was utilized by mechanized corps officers to stay in contact with forces under their command while also remaining mobile in the field. The vehicle featured no defensive armament, and was instead fitted with an overhead armoured roof section and additional radios. ---- Kar/239 4x4 Armoured Recon (Sdkfz 222 Armoured Car) ---- K/0933 KTw.20mm (20mm Autocannon), SKG-4 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SKZ Recon was a four-wheeled, light armoured car developed for the UF before the ERA 09-55 Total War. Manned by a crew of 2, the vehicle was expected to carry out reconnaissance and light combat roles. The armour, while relatively thin, it was heavily sloped, allowing it to deflect small arms fire, while the open gunner seat was protected by a gunner shield and anti-grenade mesh. Armament either came in the form of a single machine gun, or a 20mm autocannon mounted within a small rotating turret, which could be elevated upwards. This made the vehicle effective against infantry and other light vehicles, in addition to low-flying aircraft. ---- Kar/242 8x8 Armoured Recon (Sdkfz 231 Armoured Car) ---- K/0933 KTw.20mm (20mm Autocannon), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SKD Recon was a heavy armoured car introduced in ERA 09-42, serving as the primary reconnaissance vehicle of the Armoured Divisions during the early portion of the ERA 09-55 Total War. The design featured either six or eight wheels, which afforded the vehicle excellent mobility in many environments, and was armed with the same 20mm autocannon as many other UF vehicles of the era. However, the vehicle was large, utilized an unreliable engine, and had a maximum armour thickness of 15mm, which were significant disadvantages for a combat vehicle of it's type. To correct these shortcomings, improved vehicles based on the SKD were introduced into service late in the conflict - such as the more rugged and threatening SKD-2 Partou. ---- Katv/220 SVP-6.d8 Light AT Halftrack (Light AT Halftrack) ---- K/0930 KAtw.37mm (37mm Anti-Tank Gun) ---- The d8 variant of the SVP-6 Light Halftrack acted as light fire support for mechanized infantry units, carrying the diminutive K/0930 37mm anti-tank gun in a fixed, forward facing mounting above the driver's cabin. ---- Kmtv/066 SMC-10 Prime Mover (Sdkfz 11 Halftrack) ---- Unarmed ---- The SMC-10 was a medium-sized prime mover used extensively by the United Forces throughout the ERA 09-55 Total War. Designed to tow field guns up to 150mm in calibre, the SMC was also used as a supply vehicle in the overland desert convoys that characterized the campaign. The vehicle could tow a trailer full of equipment or troops in addition to hauling a significant amount on its flat-bed, a feature greatly admired by the troops who affectionately nicknamed it the "Gas Camel". ---- Kmu/034 SMD Ambulance (Opel Blitz Ambulance) ---- Unarmed ---- The Ambulance variant of the SMD Standard lorry mounted a mobile triage centre on the flat bed of the vehicle. The variant could accommodate up to four wounded soldiers and three passengers. ---- ^Kmu/034 SMD Utility Lorry (Opel Blitz) ---- Unarmed ---- The SMD Standard, as its name suggests, was the standard military truck of the United Republic Territorial Army, and was brought into service in ERA 09-46. The vehicle's reliability and general good performance ensured it was fielded in great numbers, and several variants were implemented to cope with the many different environments it encountered. The four-wheeled variant was the most widely produced - the vehicle weighed around 2.6 tonnes, and was used extensively as a cargo and troop transporter. In the Far East, it served the long and winding land convoys that were necessary to supply frontline troops. ---- ^Kmtv/048 SMC-1 Anti-Aircraft Gun Carrier (Sdkfz 7/1) ---- K/0949 KAaw.20mm(4) (20mm Autocannon) ---- Another of many field modifications of logistic vehicles tasked to protect the overland supply columns, the Kmtv/048 SMC-1 prime mover was fitted with the K/0949 Quad-barrel anti-aircraft gun to provide heavy fire support against air and ground targets. The vehicle, although vulnerable to small arms, could lay down an impressive screen of gunfire that could turn ambushes by enemy infantry in their favour by quickly pinning them down. As a result, these vehicles were often the first targets of such ambushes, who quickly gained the nickname of "Cannonwagons" for their suppressive potential. ---- Light Tanks ---- Klt/329 SDL-1 Light Tank (Panzer I Ausf.B) ---- SKG-2 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SDL-1 was the first of a series of tanks designed to compliment the United Force's evolving tank doctrine. Introduced in ERA 09-30, the vehicle served in skirmishes along the UF's border in the two decades leading up to the ERA 09-49 Offensive against Causeway. By this time, the SDL-1 was desperately obsolete, but due to shortages of newer designs, there was no alternative but for them to be sent onto a battlefield they were ill-suited for. The vehicle, manned by a crew of two and weighing less than 6 tonnes, was not much larger than a car, and possessed a mere 10mm of armour at its thickest. The tank's small turret could only accommodate twin machine guns, limiting its potential targets to infantry and aircraft. Hopelessly outclassed by almost all enemy fighting vehicles, it was gradually withdrawn as more SDL-3s and 4s entered service. However, by the time of the Imperial landings in Barb in ERA 09-51, a lack of sufficient numbers of these newer types meant the SDL-1 was put on the offensive yet again. The Far Eastern desert, where tank engagements were common, resulted in heavy losses of SDL-1, which were by this point limited to reconnaissance roles. A number were converted into a multitude of haphazard tank destroyers and gun carriers, but few SDL-1s of any kind were seen in the theatre by ERA 09-54. By this time, the design, obsolescent even from the moment of its introduction, was almost a quarter of a decade old. ---- Klt/339 SDL-2.d3 Light Tank (Panzer II Ausf.F) ---- K/0930 KTw.20mm (20mm Autocannon), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SDL-2 was the most common type in service during the first few years of the ERA 09-55 Total War, during which it's performance was mixed. First introduced in ERA 09-38, the tank was manned by a crew of three, had up to 35mm of frontal armour, and mounted a 20mm autocannon as its main armament. This weapon allowed it to fare better than the machine-gun toting SDL-1, which was the base for the SDL-2 and served alongside it in the Far Eastern campaign, but was found to be completely ineffective against anything but light armour. The formidable Imperial mediums and heavies of the desert thwarted the SDL-2s chances of success, despite numerous upgrades - the d3 variant increased side, rear and turret armour. Like its predecessor, the SDL-2 was modified to serve a number of other battlefield roles, and was the basis of a number of self-propelled artillery vehicles. ---- ^Kmtv/330 SDL-1 Munitions Carrier (Munitions-Schlepper) ---- Unarmed ---- This turretless version of the SDL-1 was designed to transport ammunition and engineering equipment for a number of mechanized formations. In some operations early in the war, it was airdropped to provide airborne divisions with a towing vehicle for their artillery. ---- Medium Tanks ---- Klt/348 SDL-3.d5 Battle Tank (Panzer III Ausf.J) ---- K/0945 KTw.50mm (50mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- During the ERA 09-40's, the United Republic began to reorganise and reequip the armoured forces around their newly developed Deep-Battle doctrine they were to utilize in their upcoming invasions of Causeway, Varia and Heartland. The SDL-3 was to be the embodiment of that concept - a fast, well armed, and well protected "Battle tank" that could fight against any manor of targets, and would replace the inadequate light tanks used by the UF at the time. However, as the SDL-3 was rushed through the design phase and into production to be made available for the campaign, the SDL-3 suffered some compromises in its construction. Armour thickness was sacrificed for reduced production time, and gun size for a lighter weight and more compact chassis. When war finally commenced in April ERA 09-49, the SDL-3 fared much better than the earlier SDL-1 and 2s, but was still no match for Causewegian and Imperial designs. Despite this, superior tactics triumphed over superior equipment, and the SDL-3 managed to win success in the campaign against all odds. In subsequent campaigns, efforts were made to make up for the limitations of the design, with upgrades to the vehicle's armament and armour. In the d5 variant, introduced in ERA 09-51, brought armour protection up to a maximum of 50mm, and replaced the vehicle's unreliable 37mm gun with a higher velocity 50mm one. This was still found to be ineffective against most Imperial tanks faced in the Far Eastern deserts, and so further upgrades were required. ---- Klt/348 SDL-3.d6 Battle Tank (Panzer III Ausf.J1) ---- K/0949 KTw.58mm (58mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The 50mm gun of the SDL-3.d5 was inadequate against the thick, sloped frontal armour found on Imperial and Heartlandian tanks of the mid-war. In ERA 09-52, a number of these variants were refurbished with the longer-barrelled 58mm gun, which although still underpowered, could penetrate the armour of said enemy tanks at moderate distance. By this point in the Far East, the Imperials had gained momentum of the field thanks in part to their superior armoured forces, and thus the d6 version of the tank was pressed quickly into service in order to turn the tide. The SDL-3 was still outclassed, but this marginal increase in firepower helped the UF hold the line until better designs were introduced. ---- Klt/348 SDL-3.d10 Infantry Support Tank (Panzer III Ausf.N) ---- K/0943 KTw.75mm (75mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- For the Invasion of Causeway in ERA 09-49, the UF expected it's armoured forces to be fully equipped with new SDL-3 and 4 tanks to handle both tank and infantry engagements, respectively. However, as the start date approached, it became apparent only small numbers of prototypes would be ready by the time the war began. Work soon began on a solution to mount the 75mm gun on the smaller SDL-3 to bolster the SDL-4's numbers. Despite difficulty, this was achieved in the form of the SDL-3.d3 Infantry Support Tank in April ERA 09-49, immediately prior to the beginning of hostilities in Causeway. This variant, despite teething problems, served alongside the SDL-4 in Causeway and Varia. After the SDL-4 was upgraded with a longer barrelled 75mm for anti-tank duties, it all but replaced the SDL-3 in the main battle tank role - a number of SDL-3s, which were reaching the limit of upgradability by ERA 09-52, were equipped with the short 75mm howitzer and pressed into infantry support roles. These tanks, designated SDL-3.d10s, had 50mm of frontal armour, and were one of the last designed SDL-3 variants. ---- ^Kmt/402 SDL-4.d2 Medium Tank (Panzer IV Ausf.D) ---- K/0943 KTw.75mm (75mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- First introduced to compliment the smaller and more lightly armed SDL-3, the SDL-4 was designed to carry heavier armament and armour, in order to assist infantry forces. When it first entered service in ERA 09-49, the tank mounted a 75mm howitzer. However, the model had been delayed several times, leading to stopgap solutions being introduced. As a result, variants of the SDL-3 Light Tank and SDL/AG-3 Assault Gun had been equipped with the SDL-4's main gun, and were already in service by the time the SDL-4 finally reached the front, making the vehicle rather redundant. Despite this, the SDL-4 proved itself a versatile and cost-effective machine, capable of receiving incremental upgrades throughout the war thanks to its large hull and innovative design, and served in virtually every theatre of the ERA 09-55 Total War. The d2 Variant of the tank had 40mm of riveted frontal armour, and played a major role in the early portion of the Far East desert campaign alongside the SDL-3. ---- ^Kmt/402 SDL-4.d3 Medium Tank (Panzer IV Ausf.F) ---- K/0943 KTw.75mm (75mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun), SKG-4 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The SDL-4.d3 retained the short 75mm howitzer of earlier verisons, but improved frontal and side armour protection in order to defeat Imperial 36mm anti-tank shells. The 50mm of flat frontal armour was still vulnerable to the 40mm and 57mm projectiles it faced in the Far East, after its introduction in late ERA 09-50. ---- ^Kmt/402 SDL-4.d4 Medium Tank (Panzer IV Ausf.F2) ---- K/0949 KTw.75mm (75mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- Brought into service in ERA 09-51, the d4 was the first version of the SDL-4 tank to finally bring the vehicle on par with Imperial designs. Sporting 50mm of frontal armour, the tank was still quite vulnerable to enemy fire, but the replacement of the main armament with the long-barrelled K/0949 75mm gun meant crews could effectively engage enemy medium tanks at normal combat ranges. Although still struggling against the heaviest enemy tanks, the vehicle outclassed most armoured opponents in the Far Eastern Theatre. ---- Heavy Tanks ---- ^Kht/510 SDF-1 Heavy Tank (Tiger I) ---- K/0949 KTw.90mm (90mm Tank Gun), SKG-3 (General Purpose Machine Gun) ---- The arrival of the SDF-1 in the Far Eastern Theatre in early ERA 09-52 commanded both awe and panic from it's Imperial enemies, who had become used to having the advantage in quality when compared to the fighting machines of the United Forces. The formidable 120mm of frontal armour and 80mm of side and rear armour rendered the tank impervious to almost all weapons in the Empire's arsenal, in addition to toting a gun capable of knocking out any of their own heavy tanks at comfortable range - the much loathed 90mm multipurpose cannon. The wide tracks offset the SDF-1's immense 50 tonne mass, and allowed the vehicle to manoeuvre the desert battlefield with ease. Despite only a handful being allocated to the theatre, the vehicle had a profound psychological effect on the westerners who encountered it first hand, who christened it the "Land Battleship". The tank was reported to have been sighted everywhere (due to a mixture of hysteria and the vehicle's aesthetic resemblance to the much more common SDL-4) and spurred a frenzied effort to develop weapons effective against it to stem the perceived tide of heavy tanks sweeping back the frontlines. This did not occur however, as manufacturing cost and reliability concerns limited the number of vehicles in the theatre throughout the entire length of the campaign to a minimum. ---- Aircraft ---- MF111 Crosser (ME-109) ---- SKG-2/3 (Heavy Machine Gun) ---- The MF111 served as the main fighter of the UF's Territorial Air Force during the early years of the total war. First introduced in ERA 09-38, the aircraft was a decade old when the offensive in Causeway began, but its innovative design incorporated a number of features yet unseen on contemporary aircraft, allowing it to remain effective even late into the war. After winning a number of crucial victories over Causeway and the Empire in ERA 09-49, the MF111 was more evenly matched in the battle of the Barbine Republic, as the Imperial Air Force was reequipped with more modern machines. The fighter was equipped with six machine guns, with some later versions mounting autocannons. ---- MR123 Vista (JU-87B) ---- K/0950 KAaw.40mm (40mm Autocannon), SKG-3/A (Medium Machine Gun) ---- The primary dive bomber of the United Forces during the entirety of the ERA 09-55 Total War, the MR123, first entering service in ERA 09-46, fulfilled the aerial portion of the UF's infamous deep-battle strategy - allowing high accuracy bombing strikes to be called in by ground elements to assist in their objectives. After victory in Causeway, the experienced Vista pilots were deployed to great effect against enemy armour on the open desert plains of Barb. However, as the campaign wound on, the low manoeuvrability and defensive armament of the MR123 resulted in heavy losses, and contributed to the deterioration of the UF's air power late in the war. '' ---- '''MB/H99 Glasser' (JU-88) ---- Unarmed ---- The MB/H99 was a twin-engine light bomber first deployed in ERA 09-44. Operated by a crew of four, the aircraft could carry a variety of munitions and weapons for a wide array of combat missions, including dive bombing, reconnaissance, anti-fighter and ground attack. '' ---- '''MT78 Mogar' (JU-52) ---- Unarmed ---- The MT78 was a twin-engine transport aircraft used by the United Air Force from ERA 09-40. The plane was used for a variety of logistical roles during the ERA 09-55 Total War, including air supply, paratrooper transport, and medical evacuation. ---- Imperial Desert Forces Infantry ---- Engineer Guardsmen (Sappers) ---- L11 (Rifle), C.E.A.W Mk.II Flame Projector (Flamethrower) ---- ' ---- '''Platoon Commander (Lieutenant) ---- Hieken P1 (Submachine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''Royal Guardsmen (Infantry Section) ---- L1/05 (Rifle), L11 (Rifle), L11V4 (Scoped Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun), L17 (Light Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''Company Commander (Captain) ---- SEMPR Mk.VI (Revolver) ---- ' ---- '''Guardsman Anti-Tank Team (Anti-Tank Rifle Section) ---- PARLaC Mk.IV (Anti-Tank Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''Guards Marksman (Sniper) ---- L11V4 (Scoped Rifle) ---- ' ---- '''Guards Reconnaissance Section (Signal Team) ---- L11 (Rifle), L1/05 (Rifle) ---- ' ---- '''^ (Australian Infantry Section) ---- L1/05 (Rifle), L11V4 (Scoped Rifle), L22/14 (Submachine Gun), D1 (Thompson), L17 (Light Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''^ (Commandos) ---- L1/05 (Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun), Hieken P1 (Submachine Gun), L17 (Light Machine Gun), PARLaC Mk.IV (Anti-Tank Rifle) ---- ' ---- Team Weapons and Artillery ---- '''L8 Machine Gun (Heavy Machine Gun Team) ---- L8 (Medium Machine Gun), L11 (Rifle) ---- ' ---- '''C17 75mm Infantry Mortar (4.2 Inch Mortar Team) ---- C17 (75mm Mortar), L11 (Rifle) ---- ' ---- '''G/AT 57mm Anti-Tank Gun (6-Pounder Anti-Tank Gun) ---- G/AT-57 (57mm Anti-Tank Gun), L11 (Rifle) ---- ' ---- '''G/A 40mm Anti-Aircraft Gun (Bofors 40mm Cannon) ---- G/A-40 (40mm Autocannon) ---- ' ---- '''G/FH-95mm Howitzer (25-Pounder Gun Howitzer) ---- G/FH-95 (95mm Howitzer) ---- ' ---- '''^G/AT 78mm Anti-Tank Gun (17-Pounder AT Gun) ---- G/AT-78 (78mm Anti-Tank Gun) ---- ' ---- '''^ (M2A2 Mk.4 1897 75mm Field Gun) ---- ' (), L1/05 (Rifle) ---- ' ---- Unarmoured/Light Armoured Vehicles ---- '''L2 "Carrier" (Bren Carrier) ---- L17 (Light Machine Gun), L8 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''R1V2 Light Armoured Carrier (Damiler Dingo) ---- L17 (Light Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''L15 Medium (Supply Truck) ---- Unarmed ---- ' ---- '''L13V1 Armoured Personnel Carrier (M3 Halftrack) ---- L7 (Heavy Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''L13V11 Anti-Aircraft Gun (CGMC M15A1 Halftrack) ---- G/A-36 (36mm Autocannon), L7 (Heavy Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''L13V3 75mm Gun Carrier (M3/T12 75mm Anti-Tank Halftrack) ---- G/TG-75 (75mm Tank Gun) ---- ' ---- '''R10 "Thorbridge" (Daimler Mk.I) ---- G/TG-40 (40mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''^ (Commando Jeep) ---- L5V2/2 (Medium Machine Gun), L8 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''^ (Ford F700 Repair Truck) ---- L5V2 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- ---- Light Tanks ---- '''T33 "Linebacker" (Stuart I) ---- G/TG-36 (36mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- The CvT.33 was redesignated as the T33 in ERA 09-50. ---- ^T/MH2V2 100mm "Bison" (Priest 105mm SPG) ---- G/FH-100 (100mm Howitzer), L7 (Heavy Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- ---- Medium Tanks ---- '''T20 "Stallion" (Crusader Mk.II) ---- G/TG-40 (40mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''T20V1 "Stallion" (Crusader Mk.III) ---- G/TG-57 (57mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''T20V8 Anti-Aircraft Tank (Crusader AA Mk.II) ---- G/A-20 (20mm Autocannon) ---- ' ---- '''T37V1 "Chevron" (M3 Grant) ---- G/TG-75 (75mm Tank Gun), G/TG-40 (40mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Formerly the BtT.37. V1 equipped with a new turret to house the 40mm Tank Gun. ---- ^T27V1 "Bison" (Sherman Mk.III) ---- G/TG-75 (75mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- ---- Heavy Tanks ---- '''T7 Maiden (Matilda Mk.II) ---- G/TG-40 (40mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- ' ---- '''^T30V2 "Walker" (Churchill Mk.III) ---- G/TG-57 (57mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- '''' Aircraft ---- ' () ---- ' (), ' () ---- ' Battle of Varia (Italy) Imperial Land Forces Varia Infantry Team Weapons and Artillery Unarmoured/Light Armoured Vehicles Light Tanks Medium Tanks Heavy Tanks Aircraft Causeway Divide - Early (Normandy) Causeway Divide - Early (Operation Market Garden) Imperial Army Airborne Infantry ---- '''Airborne Engineers (Engineers) ---- Hieken P2 (Submachine Gun), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- Description ---- Airborne Squad (Airborne Infantry - HQ/Glider) ---- D2 (Semi-Automatic Rifle), D3V1 (Carbine Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun), Hieken P2 (Submachine Gun), B1 Rocket-Fired Weapon (AT Rocket Launcher), L19 (Automatic Rifle), L13V3 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- Force Recon Airborne (Reconnaissance Squad) ---- D3V1 (Carbine Rifle), D2V5 (Scoped Semi-Automatic Rifle) ---- Description ---- PAC Recon Marksman (Sniper) ---- D2V5 (Scoped Semi-Automatic Rifle) ---- Description ---- Airborne Anti-Tank Team (Bazooka Anti-Tank Team) ---- B1 Rocket-Fired Weapon (AT Rocket Launcher), D2 (Semi-Automatic Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- Description ---- ^Paratrooper Squad (Airborne Infantry - Paratrooper) ---- D2 (Semi-Automatic Rifle), D3V1 (Carbine Rifle), D1 (Submachine Gun), B54 MPRG (AT Rocket Launcher), L19 (Automatic Rifle) ---- Description ---- Team Weapons and Artillery ---- Airborne Base of Fire Team (M2HB Machine Gun Team) ---- L7 (Heavy Machine Gun), L13V3 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- C11 60mm Light Mortar (Mortar Team) ---- C11 (60mm Mortar), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- Description ---- G/FH 75mm Field Howitzer (M1A1 75mm Howitzer) ---- G/FH-75 (75mm Howitzer), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- Description ---- ^G/AT 57mm Anti-Tank Gun (M1 57mm Anti-Tank Gun) ---- G/AT-57 (57mm Anti-Tank Gun), D1 (Submachine Gun) ---- Description ---- ----- Unarmoured/Light Armoured Vehicles ---- ' (Willys Jeep w/ .50 Cal) ---- L7 (Heavy Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- R14 Charger (T17 Armoured Car) ---- G/TG-36 (36mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- ---- Medium Tanks ---- T27 Bison (M4A4 Sherman) ---- G/TG-75 (75mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- T27V6 "Albino Bison" (Sherman Firefly) ---- G/TG-78 (78mm Tank Gun), L13 (Light Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- T23V2 "Desert Bull" (Cromwell) ---- T/TG-75v2 (75mm Tank Gun), L44 (Medium Machine Gun) ---- Description ---- ----- Aircraft ---- ' (Waco CG-4 Glider) ---- Unarmed'span> ---- ''Description ---- ''' (C-47 Skytrain) ---- Unarmed ---- Description ---- ' (P-47 Thunderbolt) ---- ' (), '' () ---- Description ---- ----- Causeway Divide - Mid (Battle of the Scheldt) Causeway Divide - Mid (Ardennes Offensive) Causeway Divide - Late (Operation Varsity) Category:Reference